Family Comes First
by BobWhite
Summary: Corporal Jessica Johnson is the 26-year-old daughter of a family of eighteen. She is the oldest. What happens when she become the sole guardian to her seventeen siblings? R&R 2 find out more.
1. The Johnson Clan

**Full Summary:**

Corporal Jessica Johnson is the oldest daughter of a family of eighteen kids. She is the only one in the military and has been helping take care of her siblings since she was eight-years-old. Now, however, she is about to deploy when she gets some news that is not so good. Will this delay her deployment? And how does the Army react to hearing that she has seventeen siblings? Will Corporal Johnson be able to keep her siblings together?

**The Johnson Clan:**

**Jessica Johnson:** A 26-year-old Corporal in the U.S. Army, she is now the sole Guardian to her seventeen siblings.

**Jerry-Lynn Johnson:** The 16-year-old sister of Corporal Johnson. She wants to major in Veterinary Assistant when she goes to college. Is in the local 4H club.

**Jordan Johnson:** The 15-year-old brother of Corporal Johnson. He wants to major in Photography when he goes to college. Plays football for his High School.

**Jeremy Johnson:** The 15-year-old brother of Corporal Johnson and twin of Jordan. He wants to major in History when he goes to college.

**Jami-Lynn Johnson:** The 14-year-old sister of Corporal Johnson and twin of JayLee. She wants to join the military like her sister.

**JayLee Johnson:** The 14-year-old sister of Corporal Johnson and twin of Jami-Lynn. She wants to become Doctor when she goes to college.

**Jackson Johnson:** The 12-year-old brother of Corporal Johnson and Joseph's twin. He wants to become a Professional Writer when he goes to college.

**Joseph Johnson:** The 12-year-old brother of Corporal Johnson and Jackson's twin. He wants to become a Dog-Sled Guide when he gets older and major in Firefighting when he goes to college.

**Jabari Johnson:** The 11-year-old brother of Corporal Johnson. His name means 'Fearless" in Swahili. Wants to become a Peace Corp Volunteer when he gets out of school.

**Jada Johnson:** The 10-year-old sister of Corporal Johnson. Her name means 'Wise' in Hebrew. She wants to become a Professional in Linguistics when she goes to college.

**Jacinta Johnson:** The 9-year-old sister of Corporal Johnson and twin of Jadzia. Her name means 'Purple' in Spanish. She wants to become a Chef when she goes to college.

**Jadzia Johnson:** The 9-year-old sister of Corporal Johnson and twin of Jacinta. Her name means 'Princess' in Polish. She wants to become a nurse and travel the world helping Third World Countries when she graduates college.

**Jamal Johnson:** The 7-year-old brother of Corporal Johnson and twin of Jamil. His name means 'Handsome' in Arabic.

**Jamil Johnson:** The 7-year-old brother of Corporal Johnson and twin of Jamal. His name means 'Handsome' in Arabic.

**Janeeva Johnson:** The 5-year-old sister of Corporal Johnson. Her name means 'Juniper Berry' in American.

**Jaunie Johnson:** The 4-year-old sister of Corporal Johnson and twin of Jengo. Her name means 'Brave & Kind' in American.

**Jengo Johnson:** The 4-year-old brother of Corporal Johnson and twin of Jaunie. His name means 'One with Reddish Complexion ' in African.

**Johari Johnson:** The 2-year-old sister of Corporal Johnson and the youngest member of the family. Her name means 'Jewel' in African.


	2. Family Is Number One On My List

**Family Is Number One On My List:**

**Ft. Marshall, South Carolina:**

Being from a large family, Corporal Jessica Johnson knew that one day looking after her siblings was going to be her job. Though she knew that it was probably some time in the distant future, she got ready for her second deployment to Iraq. She had been stationed at Ft. Marshall since coming out of Basic Training. She was good at her job, a Para-Trouper. Though she would have loved to do anything else as well. She was good at just about everything. When she was a child she had wanted to become a doctor or a nurse, but when money got tight for the family, she chose to go into the military instead.

Being of a military town, she chose the Army because her father had served for fifteen years before an injury had forced him to stop helping his country. In fact, most of her siblings were born overseas. Some of them were born in Africa, where her mother got the inspiration for some names. Others were born in Spain, Afghanistan before the war erupted, Ireland, and Israel. Her siblings loved that their names were different then most other kids they came in contact with. The whole family was used to moving and being in different countries.

Eighteen kids is a lot for one family to have, but most of her siblings were twins. The youngest four kids had been a mistake. Her mother had gotten her tubes tied after having Jamal and Jamil but apparently it didn't stick. After they had Janeeva, Jaunie & Jengo, her father had gotten a vasectomy, but apparently that didn't work either cause along came the last and youngest child Johari two years later.

A poll had been taken at the Post only as month ago. Soldiers had been asked what the number one importance on their list for the military. Most of the married soldiers had said their family members. Corporal Jessica Johnson had said her family, even though she wasn't married. When asked why she had sided with most of the married men on family when she clearly wasn't married, her answer was that she came from a huge family and where she was from family always came at the top of the list. She hadn't been penalized for the answer and most people looked up to her because of her answer.

Then the day came when she got a call from her younger sister Jerry-Lynn. She was the oldest in the family now that Jessica was in the military. But Jessica knew that something was wrong for Jerry-Lynn to be calling at such a late hour.

**The Call:**

_Ring, Ring._ Jessica got up to answer her cell phone as to not wake her room mate. She was living in the Barracks and had to be up at 6am to start her normal day of work. It was a little past midnight when the call came in. her room mate was sound asleep so she went into the bathroom to take the call. She sat on the toilet seat and listened as her sister apologized for calling so late. But it was the edge in Jerry-Lynn's voice that was making Jessica worry. So she asked.

"Jerry-Lynn, slow down and tell me what's wrong?"

"It's mom and dad. They've been shot. We're at County General right now. They aren't telling us anything. Can you come please?"

"Yeah of course, let me just tell someone where I'm going and I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Thanks Jessica. I know this isn't something you need right now with your deployment coming up and all, but you should be here too. Just get here as soon as you can. I don't know what else to do."

"It's okay, you don't have to be the big kid now Jerry-Lynn, that's my job. I'm on my way out now."

"I'll see you when you get here then."

"Yes you will. It'll take me about an hour to get there. I have to go to my C.O.'s house and tell him what's going on."

"Okay, see you then.

Jessica hung up the phone and hurriedly got dressed in her uniform. When she was fully dressed, she grabbed her cover, a backpack full of stuff she knew her siblings would want while they waited and headed over to Lt. Kernel Sherwood's house.

**Lt. Kernel Sherwood Residence:**

Corporal Johnson got out of her car and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for the answer. She was expecting Kernel Sherwood to answer the door, but got his wife instead.

'Uh, yes, can I help you?"

"I was looking for Kernel Sherwood. Is here by any chance?"

"Yes, let me go get him. Come on in."

"Thank you mam."

Corporal Johnson walked in and stood in the living room. Kernel Sherwood came out in civilian clothes a few minutes later with his wife behind him.

"What can I help you with Corporal? You do know what time it is right?"

"Yes sir, but I needed to talk to asp."

"What about?"

"I just got a call from my younger sister. She sounded distraught so I asked what the matter was. She and the rest of my siblings are at County General. She's barely keeping it together. Apparently our parents have been shot. I was wondering if I could leave to be with them and call you later with more information."

"Of course, family matters to you right. Go be with your siblings. And call later on in the day with any news."

"I will sir, thank you."

"And Corporal, next time, if it was me, I would have left base and then called and told someone what was going on. But thanks for telling me before hand before I was able to report you AWOL (Absent With Out Leave)."  
"Thank you sir and your welcome."

"Now go and let your siblings know that they are in our prayers. Call if you need anything and maybe my wife and her friends will come over with some games for your siblings."

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome."

**County General Hospital:**

0200 AM:

Jerry-Lynn looked up as Jessica walked in. She had a bag with her which Jerry-Lynn assumed was for the younger kids, who at the moment were spread across the waiting room in chairs, fast asleep. Jerry-Lynn hugged Jessica after she rushed her sister, thanking her for coming. Jessica looked at her siblings, then moved to the Nurse's desk.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me which room my parents are in? My sister Jerry-Lynn called me up. I'm the older sister she probably told you and the doctor."

"Have a seat, the doctor will be out shortly to see you and your siblings."

"According to my siblings, they have already been waiting for two hours, waiting to be hear about our parents."

"Have a seat Miss, the doctor will be out to talk to you."

"Fine."

Jessica sat down next to Jerry-Lynn and waited for the doctor. Before long, both were asleep. Jerry-Lynn's head was resting on Jessica's. Jessica's was leaning against the wall.

0600 AM:

Jessica woke at 0600 that morning, and looked around. She woke Jerry-Lynn and told her that she was going to make a call and get some food for the kids. Jerry-Lynn nodded her head and got up to get some coffee from the vending machine in the waiting room. Jessica went to go call Kernel Sherwood and report that there was no change and that they had yet to hear from the doctor on what was going on. Kernel Sherwood said he was sending some people over to stay with us. Getting off the phone, Jessica headed for the McDonald's across the street and got some food for her siblings, then headed back into the hospital and to the waiting room where the rest of her siblings were now awake and waiting.

0800 AM:

Kernel Sherwood had sent his wife Denise and General Holden's wife to stay with them. They in turn brought with them their own friends Roxy LeBlanc with her kids, Pamela Moran with her kids, and Roland Burton with his daughter. Jessica's siblings had been drawing to talking amongst themselves when the Army Spouses showed up. Jessica got up to greet them.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Sherwood. It means a lot to have you here."

"Are these all your siblings?" Mrs. LeBlanc asked.

"Yes, seventeen in all. Most are twins and the last four were mistakes. That's what our parents told us when they were born. My mother got her tubes tied after she had Jamal & Jamil but it didn't stick. So after Janeeva, Jaunie and Jengo were born my father had a vasectomy, but apparently that didn't stick either cause two years later came Johari. They stopped trying after that. Figured if God wanted them to have kids, they would get them eventually."  
"Guess God wanted them to have a whole bunch of kids then huh?"

"Yea, but it's okay. I was ten when Jerry-Lynn was born and the kids kept coming after that. I liked having siblings, being an only child sucked at times."

"I bet. So have you heard anything about your parents?" Mrs. Sherwood asked.

"No, they won't tell us anything. I asked when I got here at 0200 what was going on and if I could please talk to the doctor. I got told to sit down and wait until he came out. That was six hours ago. I'm starting to think something worse then getting shot may have happened to them, but I'm keeping a brave face for my siblings."

"Well, if you'd like I can get Michael to talk to them. I know your anxious to hear what's going on. I can make that call right now if you like." Mrs. Holden said.

"I don't want to be a bother to General Holden. And I don't want any special treatment either. I deploy in less then a week. I just want to know what's going on with my folks so my siblings won't have to worry about them."

"Well Michael it is. Just let me call him real quick."

"Thank you mam. I'm going to be with my siblings."

"Well we brought our kids with us if they want someone else to play with them."

"Sure come on they're just playing the games I brought with me. I've got a few games they like to play on my laptop so I brought it and the power cord with so they'd be entertained."

"That sound like fun." Katie, Lucas, Finn & TJ said.

"I guess they found my music as well."

"I guess so."

Claudia Joy went to call General Holden while Jessica showed Roxy's and Pamela's kids to her siblings. The others settled down to wait with Jessica and her family.

1000 AM:

General Michael Holden said he couldn't talk to the administrator of the hospital over the phone because he was in a meeting. But Jessica wasn't expecting him to show up personally with Kernel Sherwood. She was sitting on the floor, her laptop in her lap, getting a movie ready for her siblings when the two Officers walked in. she didn't even notice them, too preoccupied by keeping her siblings from finding just how bad this could be. Once the movie was up and going, she put it on full screen, plugged the speakers in and put the laptop and speakers on the phone, then got up, letting her siblings fill the void of where she had been sitting. Jerry-Lynn, Jordan, Jeremy, Jami-Lynn & JayLee were sitting in the corner away from the younger kids talking to Denise, Claudia Joy, Roxy, Roland and Pamela. She went to them right as Kernel Sherwood and General Holden walked up to there wives. The older kids of her siblings looked from me to the two Officers who were standing next to their wives.

"General Holden, I didn't expect you to come in person. Maybe Kernel Sherwood but not you, no offense."

"None taken. I hear your having a hard time trying to get the doctors here to tell you what is going on with your parents."

"Yes sir. I asked at 0200 when I first got here and we still haven't been told anything, they keep ignoring my request to be taken to them."

"Let's see what we can do about that Corporal."

"Yes sir. Jordan, guys, can you stay here and watch the younger ones, I don't want to alert them if it's not so bad."

"Sure, just tell us as soon as you hear anything, please."

"I will, I promise. Jerry-Lynn will come with me so you know I'm telling the truth."

"Your taking her with you because she's the one that called you in the first place aren't you?" JayLee asked.

"Of course, but hey it's not like you guys could have called me, you were all passed out sleeping when I got here."

"We couldn't help it, some of us d have after-school lives. And a Farm to run."

"I know, get back to the younger ones and keep an I on them."

"Yes mam!"

Jessica glared at them as they mocked her. General Holden and Kernel Sherwood tried to keep the smiles off of their face. Even they knew that they were mocking there sister. Jessica led the way to the nurses station where General Holden preceded to ask about the Johnson parents. The nurse said she would get the doctor now that there was someone here that actually looked responsible for the kids. Jessica looked appalled at the fact that that was the reason that they hadn't been told anything until now.

Kernel Sherwood looked over at Corporal Johnson and saw the look in her eyes. She was keeping her cool in front of everyone because at the moment it was the right thing for her to do. But he knew exactly how she felt. She had every right to feel the way she was feeling. They hadn't trusted with the news of her own parents though she was 26-years-old.

The nurse came back and led the group into a private room where she said the doctor would be with them momentarily. General Holden told her thank you and then sat down to wait for the doctor. He would stay out of the conversation for now, unless Corporal Johnson wanted him to say something.

Being Told:

The doctor walked into the private room to see three Army soldiers and a civilian, probably the sister of one of them. He walked up to General Holden who stood up. The talking and explaining started then.

"General Holden, thank you for coming. I'm told you are here inquiring about the Johnson parents. Is this the daughter of the parents?"

"One of them. I'm her sister Jessica. I was here at 0200 asking about our parents and I was told to wait. You could have come out at any time between then and now and told us what is going on with our parents."  
"I'm sorry but I wasn't aware that you were even here. No one told me that an older sister had arrived to be with the rest of the kids."

"That's funny, cause when I got here at 0200 I told the nurse to go get you so you could tell what is going on. I guess she never left to tell anyone I was here."

"No she did not. If I had known you were here, I would have come out earlier."

"So what of it, how are our parents?" Jerry-Lynn asked, impatient with the doctor.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this lady's but both of your parents came in with serious injuries. We tried to stop the bleeding but we were unable to save their lives."

Both Jessica and Jerry-Lynn closed their eyes. They had figured that was why it was taking them so long to tell them anything. They had just hoped it wasn't true.

"Can we see them?" Jessica asked.

"Of course, but the police will want to talk to you Corporal, they'll want to know who will be staying with the rest of the kids. And to tell you what happened."

"Tell us what you know, what the police told you. We've been waiting this long, they could have told us already."

"From what I was told, your parents were getting in their car after a night out at a local restaurant when two men came up to them, demanding the car. Both men had guns and when your father tried to gun the car away from them, the men shot your parents. Local bystanders saw what was happening and called the cops. The men were apprehended about twenty minutes after your parents were brought in by ambulance."

"Thank you for telling us. The kids will be staying at the family farm and I guess I will be staying with them until arrangements can be made for them to move onto Post with me. My parents had a _Living Will_ that they made sure both Jerry-Lynn and I read and the Lawyer made both of us sign it. I am now the sole guardian of all seventeen of my siblings. They are my responsibility now."

"Of course. I have to get to the E.R. They're bringing in a patient. Excuse me."

He left and they all heard his beeper going off. General Holden and Kernel Sherwood looked and Corporal Johnson and her sister Jerry-Lynn. They knew that Corporal Johnson would not be deploying with the rest of her unit as planned. She needed to get her family affairs in order first.

Telling The Rest of The Kids:

Jessica and Jerry-Lynn walked back into the main waiting room. Jessica went over to the DVD player and turned the movie off. She put the laptop, cord and speakers back in her backpack, then pulled Johari onto her lap. The rest of her siblings gathered around her and Jerry-Lynn. They would be told how their parents were, they just hoped it wasn't anything bad. General Holden and Kernel Sherwood came back in and stood next to their wives and the rest of the ladies and kids in the room.

"What's going on Jessi? Where's mom and dad?"

"You know that mom and dad were hurt really bad right Jamil?"

"Yea, can we go in and see them now?"

"No, we can't. The doctors did everything they could do for mom and dad, but they were too badly hurt. Mom and dad are sleeping, forever."

"So if they are sleeping, can't we still go in and see them?"

"No Jamal, mom and dad can't wake up, won't wake up. There injuries were to serious, bad, and the doctors couldn't save them. Mom and dad died this morning."

"So what's going to happen to us?" Jabari asked.  
"Well, I'm going to come stay with you guys at the ranch for a week or two while we get everyone packed up. And then once everything is taken care of, you guys are going to come live with me on Post. How does that sound?"

"I want mommy and daddy!" Johari cried.

"We still have their things honey, we have pictures of them, and u guys can grab some of their clothes so you'll always have their smell with you, but you guys can't stay by yourself."

"So what's going to happen to the farm then?" Jacinta asked.

"We'll have to sell it. Unless the Army wants to buy it as a vacation place for its soldiers but I highly doubt that will happen."

"And if they do buy it? Will we still be able to go there whenever we want to?" Jadzia asked.

"I'm sure it could be arranged."


	3. The Army's New Rehab Center

**The Army's New Rehab Center:**

**County General Hospital:**

Corporal Jessica (Jessi to her friends and siblings) Johnson walked out of the hospital with her siblings after letting her younger siblings say goodbye to their parents. They would get only one more chance to say goodbye and that was at the funeral. General Holden and his wife, Kernel Sherwood and his wife and the rest of their friend walked out behind the Johnson clan. General Holden had granted Corporal Johnson with three weeks of Emergency Leave to get everything settled with the family. He promised that they would have a house by the time she got back to Post.

When the Johnson's got back to the Farm, they immediatley started on their normal chores. Despite the fact that their parents had just been killed, they still had a Farm to run. When most of the chores that needed to get done right away were done, they all headed back into the house just as Claudia Joy and her friends were arriving. Pamela's and Roxy's kids were in school for the day. Roland had Sara Elizabeth but since she was sleeping, Jami-Lynn had taken her into the nursery and laid her down in Johari's crib.

Corporal Johnson went outside and greeted Claudia Joy and her friends, then invited them inside. They were just getting ready to make some lunch.

"This is one big house." _Pamela commented._

"Well what did you expect, a small house? Twenty people did live here all at one time before. We're just about to make some lunch if you want to stay."

"Sure, we were wondering about that comment back at the hospital. You know, the one about the Army buying the land back?" _Denise said._

"Yeah, what about it? My dad bought it from the Army when he retired about twenty years ago and we've been on it ever since. The Army can use it as a Resort for families that want a vacation but can't go far do to having to deploy soon or they can use it as a rehab center. When my parents ran it, it was used as a kind of 'Get out of Jail Free Card'. The non-violent criminals were given a choice: go to jail for a certain amount of months or go to the Johnson Ranch and Wildlife Sanctuary and do what they say as community service. It's the Army's choice; I just don't want to have to give all the animals away. Most of them were here before my parents bought the land."

"Well I can talk to Michael about buying the land back, but could you tell us more about the Ranch and Sanctuary itself, it would give Michael and the Board a better idea of what could become of the place."

"Yea sure, better than that, I can give you a tour once lunch is over."

"That would be great."

"So, what are you making for lunch?"

"Our parents' favorite meal, homemade fried chicken."

"So you guys bought the chicken from the store and making it homemade that way?" _Roland asked._

"No, we killed one of our chickens and are making it that way." _Jada said._

"Sounds yummy." _Denise said._

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. We're used to killing the chickens to make food. Our parents told us that if we really wanted to live like we were dying, make food the right way." _Jackson said._

"Your parents taught you that huh?" _Pamela asked._

"Of course, though, we've always used our animals as a means of food. When we didn't have enough money to go to the grocery store, we would go out to the chicken coop or cows and kill one for food." _Jerry-Lynn said._

"So they were kind of giving you a lesson while you were growing up, say, if you were stranded on an abandoned island after a plane crash." _Roxy said._

"You've been watching too much 'Lost'. But yeah, I guess it was a lesson they believed we couldn't live without."

"You can make the salad if you want and we normally make homemade baked beans as well. Jeremy has started the baked beans if anyone wants to help him."

"I guess I'll help with the baked beans." _Denise said._

"And I'll help with the salad." _Claudia Joy said._

"And the rest of us can do what?" _Roxy asked._

"Well, we normally have fresh milk from Daisy and Trooper, our dairy cows. You guys could go with Jadzia and Jacinta and help bring the buckets of milk in, then help strain it into the milk jars."

"That sounds like fun." _Pamela said._

"Normally we have one of the Parolee's doing stuff like this, but I called their Parole Officers and asked them to find a different place to volunteer for the next two weeks. They understood; everyone liked our parents."

"So, not only was this a working Ranch where you all grew up, but your parents allowed recently Paroled Convicts to work on the Ranch as well?" _Roland asked._

"Well, not the violent criminals no, but most of the less violent offenders that have been recently paroled have turned their lives around with the help of our Ranch and Sanctuary. Most of them still work here even after there parole time has ended. And because of that, we employ them and pay them. The house out behind the barn is for the ranch hands and those that are no longer on Parole. We plan on building another house if the Army decides to buy the land back and make it into a Rehab Facility. That house would house those in Rehab as well as the doctors. The main house would house my family if we were allowed to stay." _I finished._

"Well, just from the lunch part of the view, I think we can make a great case for the Army. When the tour is over, we'll be on our way and I'll let Michael and the other Board members decide. It would be a shame to let all the hard work your folks have done go to waste. And who knows, maybe Michael will let you stay on here as well and help with the running of the Ranch." _Claudia Joy finished as she finished making the salad. Jeremy and Denise were also finished making the homemade baked beans and Roland, Roxy & Pamela came in with Jacinta and Jadzia with the pails of fresh cow milk. With the help of the twins, Roland, Roxy & Pamela strained the milk into all of the milk jars and then entered the kitchen with three of the Jars. The others would be put into the root cellar where they would keep cool till they were needed. But for the time being, they sat on the counter, pushed back so they didn't fall and break._

"Thank you, but I'm pretty sure my CO would wonder why I didn't return to Post and deploy to Iraq after the three weeks Emergency Leave I was granted."  
"Frank was with Michael when he granted you the three weeks Emergency Leave. And he'll be in the Board Meeting when the Army decides if they want to buy the land back and keep it as a Working Ranch and Sanctuary and also use it as a Rehab Center. He'll know what's going on the whole time." _Denise said._

"Yea, that's not the most I'm worrying about right now. My division might wonder why I'm not deploying with them and even when they are told they'll wonder why I'm not in Iraq with them after I come back from My Emergency Leave."

"I'm sure Michael and Frank will tell them together. And I believe your father will be getting a 21 gun salute at his funeral. And he'll probably be buried at the Army Cemetery or at Arlington National Cemetery."

"No, he and my mother will be buried here, on our land. We have a personal cemetery here, back in the woods. Our grandparents are buried there and a few aunts and uncles that died from natural causes."

"Well, that's unusual." _Pamela commented._

"Not really. Being on this land as long as we have, you would have expected my father to think of a way he wanted to be buried. It states in their _Will's_ where they wanted to be buried and I believe it says what is to happen to the land but I can't be quite sure."

"Well, now that lunch is over with, why don't we get that tour we came for? I know the kids will be out of school soon and they'll need to be picked up."

"That's a good idea. Uh, Jordan and Jeremy, make sure the kitchen gets picked up and the food is put away. Then make sure the milk jars are capped and put into the root cellar. Everyone else, once the kitchen is clean, the food put away and the milk jars are in the root cellar, you may go play with the animals or stay inside. Jordan and Jeremy, keep an eye on Sara Elizabeth as well will you?"

"Yes Jess.'

Tour of The Ranch:

Jerry-Lynn and Jessica went outside with Claudia Joy, Denise, Roland, Roxy & Pamela and started the tour. They started at the barn with the regular farm animals. In all, there were ten animals in the barn at all times. The chicken coop was fenced off so the chickens couldn't get out and so no animals could get in either. There were four riding horses, two dairy cows, two sheep and two goats. Jerry-Lynn and Jessica explained everything as they showed them around.

Next they moved to the Sanctuary, which was behind and to the left of the barn. The Sanctuary housed lions, tigers, bears, wolves, cougars, snow leopards, mountain goats, wild turkeys, wild boar, and a few boa constrictors. After the Sanctuary, they moved on to the Wild Horse Paddock. There were over 150 wild horses in the paddock (a 150 acre of land surrounded by fence).

Passing the Wild Horse Paddock, they moved to the valley and were shown the cow and horse herd that roamed the land. Roland, Roxy and Pamela were commenting on all the land that had yet to be used up and all the land that seemed to say 'visitor's and tourists welcome'. Denise and Claudia Joy were laughing at all the funny places the two sisters were pointing at and remembering what they had done at those places.

By the time they had gotten to the underground houses, it was nearly two o'clock. The underground houses were what really put the historic value to the Ranch. And it also sold all five of the friends especially Claudia Joy who believed that the Army wouldn't be able to pass up an opportunity such as this one. Jessica turned the small tractor trailer around and they headed back to the Johnson Ranch.

Kids Have Fun, Adults Talk:

As soon as Michael, Frank, Joan, Emmaline and the young kids were inside the house and the rest of Jessica's siblings were inside from playing with the animals, Emmaline took charge of Sarah Elizabeth who had woken up from her nap, Roxy & Pamela's kids as well as the younger kids in Jessica's family with the help of Jordan, Jami-Lynn, Jeremy and JayLee. They all went upstairs to the game room while Michael Frank and Joan stayed outside with Roxy, Pamela, Roland, Denise, Claudia Joy, Jerry-Lynn and Jessica.

"So you five look like you've had some fun." _Michael stated._

"Yes, actually, Jerry-Lynn and Jessica just got finished giving us a tour of the Ranch. And I have to say, I really think that the Army should think about buying the property back and making it into a Rehab Center. Jessica believes that the animals will help our soldiers heal as they have helped the Parolees heal. And she says she's willing to build a home to house the soldiers staying here as well as the doctors and nurses that are needed. Besides that, it looks like a great place to send some of our visiting high ranking military members who are looking to get a great feel of living in the rustic part of South Carolina." _Claudia Joy finished._

"You feel that strongly about it?"

"Yes, actually I do. Denise and I were just discussing staying out here for a week or so in the underground houses out near the lake. They look absolutely historic and I know the military won't want historic land ending up in the wrong hands."

"We figured you might believe the Army should buy the land back. Corporal, we talked to your parent's lawyer today and he showed us the _Will_. According to your mother and father, they wished you to be in charge of the day to day running of the Ranch but that the Army had already accepted buying the land back and using it as a Rehab Center for the soldiers. Other than that, I don't see the need to bring you and your siblings back to the Post. Granted you will have to be on Post for your assigned duty Day and PT, but other than that, you and your family are free to stay on the Ranch as long as you like. Where would you be willing to build this Rehab Center?" _General Holden finished._

"We would be building it over there, past the barn, Sanctuary and Farm Hand housing. My parents had already started on the building, but we'll have to expand it. Most of the building materials have already been bought. Did our parents' _Will_ say anything else Sir?" _I finished._

"The lawyer said that he would be over this weekend to read it to you and your family. He figured we would want to know about the land and he figured right. Now all we have to do is put a price on the land."

"I think my parents were saying sell it back to you for about $550,000 dollars. My father bought it for $600,000 so he was figuring in everything we've done to the land since owning it, Sir"

"I see, well, we'll have to talk to the Board about it but I don't see a need to go under that amount. We'll talk later."

"Thank you Sir. Um, did you guys want a tour as well? I can teach you how to drive the tractor trailer and let Roland drive it and show you around. Just don't be gone too long. We're going to need the tractor and trailer to go out and get some of the smaller animals that have a hard time walking back to the Ranch."

"Maybe another time, we have to get back to work. Just keep doing what you are doing and we'll let you tell us when the Funeral is going to be." _Kernel Burton said._

"And we'll all be out here and help you bury your parents as well as bring some food out to you." _Claudia Joy and Denise finished together._

"Wait, you're not having your parents buried on Ft. Marshal or at the Arlington National Cemetery?" _Kernel Sherwood asked._

"No, we have a private cemetery here for our family. That's where our parents wanted to be buried."

"I see, well, let us know what the arraignments are and we'll see to it that your father gets a proper military burial." _General Holden said._

"Thank you Sir, and will do. See you in a little while."

Later That Night:

After Claudia Joy and her friends plus all of their kids left, Jessica made sure that all the animals were taken care of with the help of her siblings before heading back into the house to get the kids ready for bed. The 'Tribe' and their kids had stayed for dinner, another home cooked meal, but this one didn't involve chopping the head of a chicken off or anything like that. It was just the kind of meal where the ingredients were from the local grocer.

The kids seemed to like the 'Tribes' kids very much and asked if they could come over anytime to play. The adults said they would see, but only after the funeral was over and after all the paperwork was signed and all official business was over. Jessica went up to the game room where her siblings were all lounging and being the oldest, grabbed one of the family's favorite books, sat in the middle of the kids and started reading. The book was 'Disaster Child: Nahamo's Story' a book that Jessica had bought while in Africa on one of her father's deployments. It was one of her favorite books and all the Johnson kids read it at one time or another.

Once Jessica stopped reading at one of the middle chapters, she sent her siblings to bed and then she herself went to her own room, which had not been touched as she had been to the Ranch as much as possible when she didn't have to be on Post. She got into some pajamas and then headed to her bed. She fell into her bed and for the first time in twenty-four hours, really slept for the first time.


End file.
